Weekend Fun JxxAxxB
by rubiixox
Summary: What would happen if Edward and the rest left Bella with ALice and Jasper for the weekend? LEMONS of course : Alice Jasper and Bella major Lemons rated M of course! For obvious reasons! lol enjoy


**Ok heres a new chapter so i hope u like it. My first chapter so please review! Plz Plz please review.**

**I do not own Twilight.... Unfortunately but yeah.......**

**RUbii**

**BPOV**

Hey, its me, Bella Swan. I'm so bored right now, its school, you can guess. Haha.

Its Friday, thank goodness but I had to stay with Jasper and Alice this weekend, for the others were going hunting.

Finally the last bell rang and I drove home with Alice and Jasper.

We watched movies until about 8, and I had food. Then We did my nails and toe nails and talked a lot.

At about 11 we headed up to the spare room with the king sized bed, which I lay down on and tried to sleep.

Alice and Jasper sat there watching me. Jasper tried to calm me into sleeping but i couldn't. I heard Alice whisper to Jasper something.

Jaspers face lit up and said, "That'll sure help her sleep Alice."

Then Alice came and lied down beside me. She stroked my face, then I turned towards her. Alice is so beautiful, I thought.

Then Alice lent in and kissed me on the lips.

I was shocked then I relaxed.

I felt really bad that Edward was out there worrying about me and loving me and here I was lying here making out with Alice.

I commanded my self to yell at her and tell her that its not right, but I hated my self for it, but I liked it. Having Alice's lips on mine was great. They were softer than Edwards and tasted a whole lot sweeter. Her lips actually melted into mine, not just hard like Edwards.

No Bella, don't do this, you love Edward.

But it felt like a missing piece of me was found. Like, my whole life, all i've wanted to do was be making out with Alice, like I was now.

Then I was shocked and Alice took my top off.

"Alice don't!!" I screamed, but I wasn't saying what I wanted, I wanted to feel her hands on my breasts.

"Bella darling its alright. You'll be fine." Alice said.

"Alice! What is up with you? I'm with Edward, I love him." But that was a lie, I loved Alice.

"It's ok Bella, I'll promise you something, You'll like this, very much." Alice promised.

"Alice, thats wrong, don't do what you are about to do." I whimpered.

"Bella! You don't know what i'm doing so you can't not like it! Bella I love you, let me show you that. Bella I want to feel you more than anything, and to kiss your beautiful lips, and I want you to go to sleep to." Alice said, "Just let me do this, please, you will enjoy it i promise."

"Oh fine!" I said like I didn't want it.

Alice took of my skirt and then took her own top and skirt off. Then she started kissing me again, and she reached for my bra strap and undid it. She threw it on the floor, showing my breasts to her, and Jasper!

Alice kissed down my body, forehead, lips, neck, then got to my breasts. She licked each one.

It felt so good! I had to shut my mouth to stop myself from moaning in happiness.

She grabbed my breasts in her hands and rubbed them then put one in her mouth. She sucked on it then she kissed me again.

"See Bella that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked me.

I couldn't lie. I shook my head.

"You liked it. Didn't you??" Alice pressured me.

I couldn't lie at all, "Yes."

"Alice I have to say something." I said.

"Sure go on Bella!" ALice smiled a special smile at me.

"Alice, that was one of the most amazing moments of my life. I love you Alice and I found a part of me when your lips were on mine and your hands on my breasts. I was trying to hold back for Edward, but I can't. You can do whatever you want." I said.

Alice flashed me the most beautiful smile in the world, "Ok Bella."

We started making out again, this time with me kissing Alice back. I reached up, and undid her bra strap. I pulled her bra off and threw it away. I grabbed her breast and rubbed them. Then i licked them and sucked on one. Alice moaned.

Then I sat up and ran my fingers along Alice's underwear.

She moaned.

I put my hand inside her underwear, and felt her vagina. She moaned again. I giggled teasing her.

"Oh Bella!" she moaned again.

I felt her vagina again and again while she moaned.

"Oh Bella! Fuck Me Bella please!" Alice cried.

I pulled off her undies and stuck two fingers inside her. It felt amazing. Alice and I both moaned. I then started fucking her with my fingers.

She moaned again and again.

Then I stopped and licked my fingers for the were covered in Alice's wet.

Then I lent my face right next to her beautiful vagina. Alice moaned as I licked it up and down. Oh wow this is what I want yes it is.

Alice moaned and begged me to fuck her again.

I stuck my tongue in her and pulled it in and out. The taste was amazing!

Then Alice climaxed and lay down next to me.

"Your turn now Alice." smiled Jasper.

Alice and lent over me.

She ran her fingers all over my underwear and teased me.

"Oh Alice!" I moaned, "Just do it!"

She grinned a gorgeous grin and me and pulled my underwear off. She licked my vagina and licked and licked, teasing again.

Then she stuck her tongue in me.

It was absolutely the most amazing thing i have ever felt! It was another missing part of me there.

Alice fucked me harder and i knew i was reaching my climax.

Then she stopped.

"Oh Alice! Please don't stop!" I shouted.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down. I'm going to make you feel real good today and so is Jasper." Alice said.

I noticed Jasper with on the bed with us. He was naked to.

"Alice, ALice! Please don't leave me. I need what you were doing to me." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella, but its Jaspers turn." ALice said.

I didn't know what she meant.

Alice leant in and kissed me and our lips moved and moulded on each others. I felt Alice's tongue in my mouth. It felt wonderful.

Then she left and sat next to Jasper. Jasper came and sat in between my legs.

I relaxed and felt better when he stared licking my vagina.

"Oh yes Jasper!" I moaned.

He stuck his fingers in me then thrust them in and out.

I moaned.

Then he stopped and I cried.

Then I was really surprised to feel Jasper's hard cock go into my vagina.

This was me losing my virginity! Yes!

It felt amazing.

"Harder Jasper! Faster! More please!!!" I cried.

Jasper thrusted harder and faster and a thrust back.

Then Alice leaned over me and kissed me.

We made out and I stuck my tongue in Alice's mouth.

Alice got more comfy, by lying on my, with mine and her gorgeous, beautiful amazing breasts on each others. It felt absolutely amazing to have Alice's breasts on mine.

I looked over it all.

_I'm lying on a bed in my boyfriends house with his brother fucking me, his brothers wife making out with me and her breasts on mine._

Wow.

They stopped 10 minutes later and I fell straight asleep.

Alice POV

"I told you it would work!" Jasper told me when we were in the lounge room, "Also that was really fun. We'll do that every night. I love her, what about you?"

"Yeah! We'll do it every chance. I love her! Like I love her, and her for letting us feel good. She has amazing lips. That really helps humans to sleep. Bella tastes so good, don't you think? Her vagina tastes amazing." I babbled.

"Yeah! Her vagina tastes amazing and she has beautiful breasts." Jasper said.

"She's never done anything like that at ALL in her life. She's a natural. Her tongue in my vagina felt so good, and it felt like she knew what she was doing. And her tongue in your mouth! Wow! Tomorrow you guys can do tongues to." I said.

"Thanks Alice, I've wanted to tongue her all night. I wanted to fuck her to and i did. It felt so good! Her vagina is just amazing! It wraps around my cock and makes me feel really good. And SHE thrusts. Its amazing." Jasper said.

"I wish I had I cock." I said.

"What?" Jasper looked weirdly at me.

"I want that feeling. I want to thrust Bella with it. I want a cock to fuck her so hard. Jasper, it would feel so good!" I said.

"Oh ok fair enough." Jasper smiled.

B POV

In the morning I woke up smiling.

I thought of my amazing night and decided on what to wear.

Alice seemed to see what I was thinking.

When I came to the room after my shower I found the perfect type of outfit on the bed.

It was a skin tight black T shirt, with a diamond over the breast part. I put it on with no bra, so when I looked in the mirror You could see the hole and my breasts pressed together, not the whole thing, but it would make Jasper and Alice want to do what they did last night more.

Now on to bottoms.

Yes! A mini skirt, REALLY mini.

I put it on. I wore no shorts under it for obvious reasons.

It was perfect.

It went up my ass and almost flashed my underwear.

I walked downstairs. Alice and Jasper's eyes popped open when they saw me.

I smiled at them.

"What's for eats?" I asked.

"What would you like?" Alice asked.

"Poached eggs and bacon?" I asked.

"Ok!" Said Alice brightly then winked at Jasper as if to say, you can now.

Alice went into cooking and Jasper lent in and kissed me.

I was so surprised for a few seconds then i remember how great he made me feel last night.

I kissed him back.

A few minutes later we were fully making out and I decided it was time.

I stuck my tongue in Jaspers mouth and moved it around his mouth. If you ever kiss Jasper Hale, stick your tongue in, it is amazing. The taste is unimaginable. So sweet.

Then Jasper stuck his tongue in my mouth.

Alice called breakfast and we stopped.

Alice gave it to me and I kissed her, our lips moved on each other and molded.

I stopped cos I was hungry, otherwise i'd do that all day.

We watched movies until lunch then till after 3.

Then Alice said to us, "Do you want to go upstairs? And have some fun?"

"Yes." said Jasper, smiling at us, and I was looking down and I saw that his cock was erected, sticking out of his pants visibly.

"Fuck yeah!" I grinned, "We should give it a name, just for us."

"Yeah." said Alice, "What about 'Sex Games'?"

"Ok!" I said, "We'll think of better ones but it'll do for now."

We headed upstairs and went through the same things we did last night.

Two hours later Jasper was licking my vagina, licking up all the wetness on it, and tasting my vagina. I realized something then, I wanted to taste his cock and suck it.

"Oh Jasper!" I screamed, and climaxed.

I fell back on the pillows and grinned at the others.

I had something to say to them.

"You guys? I want to thank you. For making me feel so good. Alice you have an AMAZING mouth, tongue, lips. It is so good to have them on mine. Alice you also have amazing breasts. They are so beautiful. And your amazing fingers! They are amazing at fucking me." I said.

"Aww thanks Bella thats alright. You make me feel great to. I mean like you've never done anything at all and your a natural." Alice said.

"Your turn Jasper. Jasper you have and amazing mouth that has a divine taste. And your tongue and fingers. Wow when they fuck me I can only think of you. How much I want you to go harder, faster and deeper. How I never want you stop. And I've saved the best till last: Your cock. It is the biggest one I've ever seen, or heard of. Since it is so big it makes me feel better than a normal sized cock. When you fuck me with your cock Jasper, it makes me feel better than with your fingers or tongue. And do you want to know what it makes me want to do the most? I want to suck it. I want to suck your cock Jasper, before the weekend is over, if preferable." I said.

"Thanks Bella, you have amazing mouth and tongue to. And wow your breasts are the most beautiful thing. And Bella? You can suck my cock anytime you want. How bout now for first time?" Jasper smiled.

"Ok!" I grinned.

Jasper stood on the floor and I knelt down so I was even with his huge erected cock. It went harder with my breath near it.

I'd never done this before but now I knew what to do.

I put Jaspers cock in my mouth.

I moaned, it tasted so good!The I sucked on it for a few minutes, getting used to the most unbelievable good taste in the world.

Then Jasper was moaning for me to give him a head, so I did. I pulled my mouth almost off then went back in. I did this for about 15 minutes. Then I finally pulled my mouth off Jaspers cock and he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Bella, your an amazing first timer. Better than someone that has done it 50 times. That felt amazing Bella, I hope i taste good to you! I'll do anything to repay you." Jasper grinned at me.

"Thats alright Jasper. It was amazing for me to, you taste great!! Well to repay me.... theres to long a list of things I can't make you do anything because i'll need more." I said sadly, starting to cry.

"Bella its alright Darlin! I'll do one thing to repay you and then do every other thing on your list. Name ANYTHING, i'll do it." Jasper said to me.

"Oh really!? Thanks Jasper." I smiled at him.

"What do you order me to do?" he smiled.

"Well..... I order you to fuck me for an hour, kissing, squeezing and licking, the works." I grinned.

"Aww thats not even hard, I'd do that anyway but ok." Jasper grinned.

I lay on the bed, still naked of course, and spread my legs a little.

Jasper grinned and hopped on the bed and sat at my entrance. He place his tip at my entrance and pushed it in a little.

I glared at him as he teased me.

"Come on Jasper, put your cock all the way in!" I begged, "Fuck me Jasper."

He teased me by acting like it was my first time.

He put his cock halfway in and smiled at me.

Then he put it all the way in.

I grinned an evil grin and started bucking my hips. I was desperate for thrusting, so I bucked making almost the same feeling, but not as good.

Jasper grinned and started slowly thrusting me.

I was forced to go the same pace.

It was a great feeling, being thrusted by Jasper.

But I was desperate for faster and harder.

"Oh God Harder and faster Jasper!" I screamed.

Jasper laughed and we began thrusting wildly in and out.

Oh wow its an AMAZING feeling!

Jasper lay on top of me and started sucking on my breasts.

"OOH!" I cried in delight.

Jasper sucked on one of my nipples and made it go small and hard with my sexual feelings and being touched.

He sucked the other one to making them the same hard small nipples.

He grinned at me, "Bella's having sexual thoughts!"

I grinned.

Jasper continued to fuck me and suck on my breasts.

After an hour he stopped even though I didn't want him to and I hand't climaxed.

I remembered I had ordered him to for an hour.

"Ok princess, whats next on your list?" Jasper asked.

"Ok Jasper, lick my clit and vagina for as long as you want, and fuck me with your tongue and, and.... do anything with your tongue to any part of me for as long as you want." I smiled.

"Yes princess." Jasper laughed.

So Jasper leaned down and started softly licking my clit.

I screamed Jaspers name.

Jasper smiled.

Then he ran his tongue up and down my vagina, teasing me.

I tried to hold back from yelling at him to fuck me and i couldn't for long.

"Oh Jasper! Fuck me will you?!!" I screamed.

Jasper smiled as he kept licking my vagina.

He did this for 5 minutes and I couldn't stand it.

"Jasper! I'm begging you!!!!!! Please fuck me!!" I screamed.

Jasper was grinning then I felt his tongue inside of me.

I then relaxed. And Jasper tried to laugh with his tongue in me.

It felt so good!

Jasper fucked me for 15 minutes.

He kept going, to my delight.

Then he stopped his tongue going in and out and licked around inside me. Tasting me.

"Bella you taste so good!" Jasper said.

I was so wet.

Jaspers face was covered in it.

I was surprised he wasn't grossed out.

Then I wondered what it tasted like.

It looked gross but I kept wondering.

It would be gross to taste your own but...

Jasper took his tongue out of me.

"Aww..... That was good......" I whined.

Then I relaxed again when I saw him lick his lips and my wetness off his face.

Then I felt even better when he put his face on my vagina and licked up all my wetness.

Then He sucked on my breasts again.

The wetness came back again.

When Jasper finished I sat up.

"Whats next?" He asked.

I stared at my vagina. It was covered in wet. It looked so appetizing and even though it might be gross, I couldn't help but put my hand on my vagina and cover it in my wetness.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked all the wetness off it.

Wow! The taste was better that ice-cream!

I used my back flexibility and put my head on my vagina.

I licked all the wonderful tasting wetness off it and waited while more came.

I licked that up to and then remembered Jasper.

I sat up.

Jasper and Alice were smiling at me.

"Tastes good doesn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

"Sure, but can you fuck me first? Then I'll have more." I said.

So Alice sat between my legs and fucked me with her fingers until i climaxed.

Then I was laying down and Alice licked all my wet off my vagina. She kept licking my clit.

Then she started sucking it.

Then she hopped up and stood with Jasper.

"Ok whats now?" I asked.

"Bella I've got something my body's begging for. Can you bend over with your amazing ass in the air?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure." I bent over on the end of the bed with my ass in Jaspers face. He massaged my muscle then stuck his finger in my hole.

I gasped with the first time coldness.

Then he thrust his finger in and out and I relaxed and enjoyed it.

We did excersise s like that all night until I slept.

The next afternoon we were doing the same thing.

Edward was going to come back that night.

Jasper was fucking me and Alice and I were making out with Alice rubbing her breasts on mine.

Alice and Jasper both suddenly turned their heads towards the door.

Then we all heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Bella honey?! I'm Home!"

_Edward._

**Well thats it for now, my first fanfic, yay! Well if i get a couple of reviews i'll put in the next chapter. I hope you liked it, I thought of making Edward a player, but decided Bella would be lesbian and cheat. Haha. Rose and Emmet may join in the fun later, but I won't give it away! Nice long chap for my first one, I hope you like long ones!**

**p.s I think left you on a bit of a cliffhanger yeah? I'll get better at knowing if they are cliffys soon cos i'm new hahaha..... **

**xoxoxo ILY 3**

**Rubi xxxxxxx **

**R&R plz**


End file.
